


Lust dripping from your lips 限制級對話

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Again they don't get to do it but talk vivdly about it, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Light Feminization, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Sub Steve Rogers, They talk dirty in front of other people, Top Bucky Barnes, kind of, pecs fucking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 作為一對恩愛的伴侶，Bucky和Steve到以浪漫著稱的巴黎度假了！然而...兩隻老冰棍對於使用現代科技找路還是有些秀逗...找不到旅館的冰棍夫夫在一間咖啡廳的限制級對話。





	Lust dripping from your lips 限制級對話

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInMarveland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInMarveland/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lust dripping from your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756769) by [AliceInMarveland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInMarveland/pseuds/AliceInMarveland). 



> 來點火辣的給大家當作耶誕小菜吧～

 

這不幸的一切都是因為他們是兩個食古不化、忘恩負義的化石。在Steve的手機沒電掛點之前，至少Tony喊出了這一句。他們之間的通話突然就斷掉了。Steve嘆了口氣，把這個電子設備塞回他的牛仔褲口袋裡。另一方面，Bucky看起來並不像他的男友那樣惱火。

上帝，能夠稱呼這金髮的傢伙為 ‘ _他的男友_ ’，還是能讓Bucky從內心深處發出滿足的咕嚕聲。

畢竟，在三十年代，Bucky得謹慎考慮這個問題，那可是他們會因為這種偏好而被捕入獄的年代，接著在四十年代，在Steve成為某種國家偶像之後，所有人都認定他是個容易害羞臉紅的聖處子什麼的。（然而，他並不是好吧！）再之後，Bucky被反覆洗腦改造成一具殺人機器，然後他躲藏起來想要搞定自己那一身爛事，直到最後他與不得不面對公眾對他的印象就是曾是冷酷殺手的事實...總之，他們經歷了所有起伏挫折，終於，他可以正大光明的，稱呼 _Steve - 美國他媽的隊長 - Rogers_ 為他的男朋友。

幾經周折，歷經死亡邊緣，數不清的戰鬥，以及無數的憂心焦慮。如果沒有血清，他們應該會是一對有著灰白頭髮垂垂老矣的傢伙。在許多朋友的幫助下 - 尤其是Wanda - 幫他清除了腦海中的Hydra控制詞，還有一些精神輔導。總歸最後，他，Bucky Barnes，這一年以來都是一名兼職的復仇者，同時一直在和自己十二歲時就愛上的男人約會。  
   
那麼，Steve到底在氣什麼呢？長話短說就是，為了慶祝Bucky重新融入社會- 正如Tony所說的那樣 - 這對情侶決定到巴黎一同渡過浪漫的一週假期。

Steve，一如以往，作為一個冥頑不靈的傢伙，只同意在萬不得已的時候，團隊的其他成員可以跟他們聯絡，而Tony（特別是Stark）在整個浪漫之旅的過程中不會插手分毫。直截了當地說就是：不接受這個討厭的工程師所謂的 “ _小小後備計劃_ ”；不配備任何Stark的相關配件，他們唯一的接受的只有他為Bucky的手臂所做的偽裝技術，因為當他們在旅遊過程中，它看起來像一隻真正的手臂，就不會有人認出他是冬日戰士。總之，不要Stark科技，也不要經濟上的支援。

他們自己有足夠多的錢。事實是，Steve想要與Bucky擁有一個正常的、普通的假期。因為 **巴黎** ？拜託，這可是他們一生的嚮往之地。當他們還是兩個十幾歲的布魯克林少年，壓根沒想過有一天會夢想成真。無數次，Steve病得不行的時候，Bucky會在他的床邊低語哀求：“ _別這樣，Punk，你不能把我一個人留在這兒，我跟你保證過，有一天我們會去巴黎，就我們兩個，你不能讓我變成一個騙子，對吧！拜託，Stevie，請不要離開我 - ”_

所以是的，這對他們而言是很特別的地方。他們單純以Steve和Bucky的身份降落在巴黎，而不是美國隊長和冬兵，也不是複仇者，只是一對普通的伴侶。他們都戴著棒球帽，旁邊推著他們行李箱，他們現在正坐在一個小咖啡廳的露台上，所以一切應該都挺不錯的，對吧？

問題是：沒有Stark設備意味著普通的手機。他們以前從來沒有真正使用過 ‘ _普通的手機_ ’。所以，他們沒有開啟地圖應用程序來幫助認路，結果就是，他們迷路了。糟糕的是他們都不會說法語，他們試圖用英語來問路，但看起來法國人的英語也不是很好。 **（譯者：咳...請拋去冬兵會講多國語言的認知，然後，原作是個法國妞，她說法國人英語不好應該是真的23333）**

經過兩個小時的瘋狂研究，他們最終撲倒在他們發現的第一張桌子上，Steve把他的驕傲放到一邊，呼叫了Tony。只是才通話三十秒就發現他的電話沒電了，剛好有足夠的時間讓復仇者的夥伴們嘲笑他，但還不夠時間提供他幫助。這就是我們現在面臨的狀況。  
   
“我不明白你怎麼可以如此...輕鬆悠閒。”Steve嘟嚷。

Bucky聳聳肩，喝了一口啤酒，“想開點，Punk。沒有外星人的攻擊，沒有與壞人的打鬥，只有我和你徜徉在愛的城市。事情可能更糟。”

Steve的指尖劃過他的啤酒杯邊緣，“是沒錯啦，我知道，”他不開心地鼓著臉，“我只是希望我們能盡快找到旅館。”

Bucky邪惡地咧嘴，“迫不及急待想找張床？為了 **打砲** ？”

Steve臉蛋爆紅，擠出一聲尖叫，”Bucky！我們在他媽的公眾場所！”

這傢伙看起來鎮定如常，同時露齒嘲笑，“所以呢？我們試著在這裡向大家問路，除了你和我，沒有人會說英語。你才是那個用少女尖叫害我們被注意的人。”

史上第一位複仇者，花了一點時間快速觀察周圍。事實上，如果他的憤怒叫喊使得一兩個人朝他們的方向看，他們也很快就回頭注意自己的事情。

“好吧，你是對的。”Steve承認，“但我沒有像女孩一樣尖叫！”

Bucky的笑容變得越來越淘氣，他調戲，“真～的嗎？因為當我操你的時候，你就會發出這些悅耳的聲音，乞求我快一點，更用力操你 - ”

“Bucky！”金發男子嘶聲阻止，這次音量明顯降低，“你在幹什麼？！”

他的男朋友翻了個白眼，“不要告訴我，你真的變成之前那些蠢漫畫裡道貌岸然的樣子，他們不認識我們。你只需要保持一副正直的表情和正常的語調。來，看這個 - ”他向一個服務員揮手，讓她明白自己想要一瓶啤酒，對她禮貌地點頭，而當她靠近到一般聽力所及的範圍時，他隨口胡扯，“我的想法是，我非常樂意在我們找到那該死的酒店後猛操一頓你那甜美的翹臀。”

Steve屏住呼吸，有點緊張，幾乎可以肯定這可憐的女孩會跳起來大叫他們變態。但她只是一副什麼也沒有發生的模樣。Steve吐息，鬆了一口氣。“我的老天，巴克，你這張下流的嘴...你原本就這麼變態還是最近才變這樣？”

Bucky邪笑，“我才是那個失去記憶的人欸，記得嗎！？而且我才不變態，我只是大膽。不像某人。”

Steve心知肚明這個他最愛的壞傢伙正在打什麼主意，因為Bucky Barnes就是一個無法無天的小屁孩。Steve不是傻子，然而，Steve也絕對不是個懦夫，而且他已經準備好讓他的情人付出代價 - 他絕對會讓他精蟲衝腦。 ** _這一套你會我也會，Barnes_** 。

所以Steve佯裝平靜地啜飲了一口他的飲料，用閒聊般的語氣說，“嗯，我也這樣想，從今天早上起床時我就渴望你的老二插進來。”

Bucky非常努力克制自己嘴角漾起的勝利微笑。 ** _放馬過來吧！Rogers_** 。“是的，今天早上我們沒有時間親熱，真是太遺憾了。我原本想把你拖到飛機的衛生間，在那裡我們可以加入高空俱樂部。”他嚴肅地說道。

Steve若有所思地摸摸自己光滑的下巴，搖了搖頭：“不，這主意不好。那裡太窄了，而且我們不能發出任何聲音。我知道你有多愛我大聲呻吟的樣子。”

Bucky點頭，一臉認真地皺起眉頭，“是我錯。事實上，你是對的，裡頭沒有空間讓我們做太多事。你知道我現在真正想做的是什麼嗎？把你吃乾抹淨。”

Steve吞回一聲嗚咽，設法保持神情自然。他愛死被舔。要不是他超懂這個特別的前戲由Bucky做起來有多火辣，他絕對會認為這是個賤招。用隊長的話來形容，這就像是他最喜歡的牛排烹飪熟度。

“從我正面還是後面來？”

他的情人在回前認真思索了一會兒，然後回答 “從後面。”。我想要你四肢跪趴，每次這個姿勢你總是扭動的那麼動人。我會要你抓住掰開自己的臀辦，在我開始仔細舔你之前，可以先用大拇指好好招待一下你的小洞。

Steve用一記嘆氣遮掩自己興奮的抽氣，“這是你的強項。”

Bucky指出，“你也不賴。更何況，你愛死這個。”

Steve闡述，“我確信我會盡情做出你喜歡的那些啜泣呻吟。你神奇的舌頭很容易就能讓我進入狀況。為你，我會更努力扭腰擺臀。”

Bucky嚴肅地點頭，“我希望如此。屆時我會好好把你舔開，把舌頭塞進你體內。”

金髮的男人問道，“我也很想吸你，如果我們做69應該不錯？我們沒做過這個。”當他看到Bucky的嘴角克制不住地勾起時，他內心忍不住握拳慶祝小小的勝利，棕色長髮的男人點頭贊同，”我絕對沒問題。”

Steve繼續挑逗，“我想念你嘗起來的味道。如果我不是硬的這麼明顯，我會把你帶到你身後的洗手間，在你身前跪下，用我的嘴拉下你的拉鍊，探進你的內褲開始慢慢地舔，然後用最慢的速度舔開你的包皮，直到你大傢伙光滑的頭部完全露出來。我會玩一下，這裡親一親，那裡碰一碰，收集流到我舌頭上的前液，然後逐漸把它整根含進我的嘴裡，直到鼻尖抵到你的皮膚。”

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇然後提議，“有鑑於此，我可以假設我能操你的喉嚨？”。

Steve點頭，“當然。反正我之後又沒有要去演講，所以，隨你所願，操碎我的嗓音。”

另一個人哼了一聲，”非常好。然後，我會收緊臀部，把我的拇指按在你的脖子上，感受我的傢伙在你口腔中的滑動。”

Steve靈光一閃，他熱切地問道，“你能稍微掐緊我嗎？”

Bucky立刻搖了搖頭：“不，在我操你的喉嚨時不行，那太危險。”

“我知道，混蛋！我的意思是，在恰當的時候，你會嗎？”

哦！這改變了一切。冬日戰士沈聲回應，“當然，小貓，想被操控？嗯？”他的語調冷硬不帶絲毫情感。

他知道這對他自己和他的愛人來說有點殘酷，他們喜歡他們之間的dom / sub。他們並不是每次都這麼做，但對他們來說每週如果沒做個兩次也不太尋常。

Bucky克制伸手撫慰自己硬到發疼的勃起的衝動，他們都很接近邊緣，他可不想真的搞出不可收拾的事情。與此同時，Steve既想要狂吻又想要狠揍他的一生摯愛。而此時對他而言最重要的是，上帝！他發誓會找到那間該死的旅店，就一個房間也行，他真的一點也不挑剔，只要他有Bucky跟地板就夠了。當然，旁邊不要有觀眾。

Steve依舊保持泰然自若地回應，“事實上，當我們終於到達我們的房間時，這就是我們要做的第一件事情。你知道，我帶了手銬，眼罩和乳頭夾。”

Bucky露齒邪笑，“聰明的男孩。我應該獎勵你如此設想周全 - 來點高潮控制怎麼樣？”

另一個男人咬住他的嘴唇，惱怒的說，“可惡！我忘了帶陰莖環。”

“ 我知道，寶貝。我希望你能夠堅持下去，我會把你綁緊，和你一起玩個痛快。Stevie，你怎麼說？”

桌子對面的男人閉上眼睛，非常努力不要當場繳械投降，他抱怨，“你只是想懲罰我，你這虐待狂。你知道我不擅長高潮克制。”

Bucky輕笑，笑音有些粗嘎，”一針見血，娃娃。好吧，我保證我不會太殘忍，因為我真的想好好把玩你的 _奶子_ 。”

Steve再次壓抑就在此時此處觸摸自己的衝動。他們還敢說他沒耐心！？

他反對，“它們不是奶子，Buck。”

“它們比任何女人的都更敏感，Stevie。還比大多數的大！而且我偷偷發現，你根本超愛我叫它奶子。那讓你同時興奮又惱火。”

“ 好吧！我承認。但，我不是女人。”Steve固執地說。

Bucky深情地回答，“我很清楚你有一根可愛的老二，寶貝。但是你喜歡我挑逗你的時候，特別喜歡我玩你的奶子的時候。上帝啊！寶貝兒，你不知道，它們讓我瘋狂。我想舔它們，咬它們，用我的金屬手用力揉搓它們，最後再用上夾子，直到你分不清那快感到底是疼痛還是愉悅。”

Steve把玩他的啤酒，希望能藉此冷靜一下，然後建議，“我可以讓你操我的胸。當我全身緊繃，瀕臨高潮邊緣，我的老二流出的前液滴在腹部上時，我會朝你挺起胸膛，你可以擠壓它，為你擠出一條很棒的乳溝，你操它的同時我會張嘴吸吮你的前端。”

Bucky幾乎要從鼻孔噴火了，即使他仍保持表面上一派自然，他的瞳孔也因為興奮而放大，眼珠幾乎完全呈現黑色。他小心地呼出一口氣，啜了一口啤酒，然後回答，“我可以從你那雙美麗的嬰兒藍眼眸中看到眼淚，你的唇瓣因為之前的熱吻而紅腫，張開成一個形狀完美的小O...我會用你的前液來潤滑你的奶子，或者，用一些藍莓風味的潤滑油應該也不錯。我會射在你胸前，然後為了獎賞你這個乖孩子，我會把你吸出來。在那之後，當你還沈浸在高潮後的敏感之中，我會再次硬起來，然後操你。”  
   
之後他們都有點沉默。並不是說他們很尷尬，一點也不會。事實上是，他們都興奮得不行，而他們都清楚，在這個狀態下，如果他們之中的一個再繼續 - 尤其是他們都還籠罩在慾望的迷雲中，他們脫口而出的話可能會導致可怕的後果。比如說： _我才不在乎我們在公共場合，應該保持低調還是什麼的，反正我們在國外，咱們就在這裡立刻開搞！晚點再來處理Fury的怒火跟新聞發布道歉會吧！_

最後，Bucky低語，“你知道，我現在真的有點煩惱我們找不到旅店這件事了。我的球他媽的快要爆了。”他的愛人讚同，”你以為我不知道嗎？該死的，我才後悔沒拿Tony那些小蠢玩意兒，如果有那些的話我們早就到旅館了...”

“ **如果** 你正在找一家旅館，附近就有一間。”旁邊有一個聲音插進來。

這對情侶驚恐地轉向他們左邊，那兒有個女孩，桌子上放著一台筆記型電腦。

“你在伏爾泰大街右轉，過馬路，然後左轉就到了。如果你需要打電話，可以跟旅社要求使用。”

Steve，臉蛋紅得像一顆番茄，前所未有的羞慚席捲全身，簡直尷尬到爆，他什麼話也說不出來。Bucky，儘管比他男友更無恥，但仍然有點窘迫不安，因為他覺得自己像是一個下流的色狼。不是說他不是，因為證據就在眼前。

“妳...聽得懂我們說的話？”他免強開口。他，威力強大的冬日戰士、前殺手、現任復仇者成員，在一名女學生面前支支吾吾。

她聳聳肩，“我當然聽得懂。我熱愛粉絲小說。然而裡頭沒有很多法語作品，所以不得不提高我的英語水平。你們剛到的時候，我並沒有注意到，那時我正在寫信，當你們開始談話，我就把耳塞放進耳朵以免 - 嗯，該怎麼說 - 受到外部聲音的干擾。後來，我休息了一會兒，然後開始聽到有關舔什麼的。我不想打斷，那很沒禮貌。而且近距離聆聽這麼火辣對話的機會不把握就太蠢了。”

她關上電腦，把它收進包包裡，站起身，”無論如何！感謝你們的分享，記得，使用避孕套（她一臉嚴肅地用手指指了指他們兩人。）並享受在愛的城市停留的時光！”然後離開咖啡廳揚長而去。  
   
整整十秒鐘，Steve和Bucky都沒有移動分毫，他們已經完全被驚呆了，然後面面相覷。

最終，長髮男子打破沈默，“所以...呃...這真的他媽的發生了嗎？”

“是的。”

“呃...至少她看起來不像認出我們。”

“不。”

“我的老二都嚇 **痿** 了。”

“我也是。”

“......”

“......”

“你知道Stevie，現在我們知道去哪裡找旅館了...”

“ _看在基督的份上，Buck！_ ”

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 邊翻邊笑...23333  
> 我好想做那個旁聽整個過程的女孩啊！！XD


End file.
